


Hitze

by Ysilme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Sprache: Deutsch
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysilme/pseuds/Ysilme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trotz der Sommerhitze zwingt die Pflicht Schulleiterin McGonagall an den Schreibtisch. Gut, wenn man wenigstens nette Gesellschaft hat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hitze

**Author's Note:**

> Mein Beitrag zur Sommerchallenge im Alraune-Forum. Die Aufgabe war, in einem kurzen Text mit max. 500 Wörtern sowohl das Thema „Hitze" als auch ein magisches oder phantastisches Tierwesen unterzubringen. Herzlichen Dank an TheVirginian für blitzgeschwinde Betaarbeit.

**Hitze**  
von Alcina vom Steinsberg

  


~ ~ ~

 

Minerva stöhnte, tauchte einen Waschlappen in eine nebenstehende Schüssel, wrang ihn aus und legte ihn sich in den Nacken. Was für eine Hitzewelle! Kühlungszauber halfen zwar, doch die Häufigkeit, mit denen sie diese inzwischen brauchte, forderte einfach zuviel magische Energie. Es waren Sommerferien, lieber wäre sie schwimmen gegangen oder ganz weggefahren – aber die leidigen Schreiben aus dem Ministerium hatten sie bisher in Hogwarts festgehalten.

Sie schnaubte angesichts der jüngsten Anfrage. Rosa Bettvorhänge für die Mädchenschlafsäle - mit Kätzchendekor! Madam Umbridge versuchte noch immer, ihre Pfoten in die Angelegenheiten der Schule zu stecken. Mit geübten Fingern entzog Minerva sich eine Erinnerung an die geforderte Veränderung, verstaute sie in einer Phiole und diese am wartend ausgestreckten Bein einer Eule. Es war nicht ihre Schuld, wenn diese Kröte vergaß, daß die Schulleiterin eine Meisterin in Verwandlungskunst war und ihrer Bitte nur zu gerne nachkam – gerade lange genug für eine passende Erinnerung.

Die Tür zu ihrem Büro öffnete sich, und leise Schritte kamen näher.

„Auftrag erfüllt, wie ich sehe", erklang eine samtige Stimme.

Minerva lächelte ohne aufzusehen. „In der Tat. Du kommst gerade recht für einen Tee."

„Tee? Bei der Hitze?" Amüsiert wölbte er eine Augenbraue. Minerva sah auf und lächelte ebenfalls. Der Streit darüber, ob Severus' Kühlungstrank oder ihr Spezialrezept, Lapsang Souchong-Tee mit Zitronenscheiben, besser kühlte, war seit seinem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts zu einem liebgewordenen, freundschaftlichen Ritual zwischen ihnen geworden. Sie klatschte in die Hände, worauf das vorbereitete Teetablett auf ihrem Schreibtisch erschien.

Severus lächelte diabolisch. „Wenn du erlaubst, möchte ich etwas Neues ausprobieren."

Sie nickte und schloß auf seine Bitte hin die Augen. Bei der Hitze war sie für jede Verbesserung dankbar.

Gleich darauf spürte sie etwas Kühles, Glattes, das sich jeweils an ihren Beinen hinaufwand. In der Tat hinterließ was auch immer es war einen erfreulichen Kühlungseffekt, besser als alles, was sie kannte. Dann kroch es langsam am Körper empor kroch. Kroch? Minerva wurde stocksteif. Nach einer Schrecksekunde zupfte sie den Ausschnitt ihrer Robe auf und schielte hinein.

Ein lautes Kreischen ließ den Tränkemeister zusammenzucken.

„Severus, was zum Teufel hast du mir da unter die Robe gesteckt?", schrie sie wütend und versuchte wild zuckend, die schlanken, seltsamen Körper abzuschütteln, die sich noch immer um ihren Leib wanden.

Severus konnte sich ein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen angesichts der Schulleiterin, die vor ihm eine Art Twist zu tanzen schien.

„Das sind Kühlschlangen, meine Liebe", erwiderte er trocken. „Ich fand es einen Versuch wert, ob sie auch erhitzte – Schulleiterinnen kühlen können und nicht nur meine Retorten."

**Ende**

**Author's Note:**

> Kühlschlangen sind magische Schlangen, die die Eigenschaft haben, ihre Umgebung erheblich abzukühlen. Die Muggel versuchen zwar, den Wärmeableiteffekt durch verschiedene mechanische Nachbildungen nachzuahmen, die sie ebenfalls „Kühlschlange" nennen, doch das ist alles nur ein müder Abklatsch dieses besonderen, magischen und seltenen Tieres. Selbst Newt Scamander ist niemals einer begegnet, soweit wir wissen. Severus Snape wiederum hat von ihnen durch seine geschätzte Freundin und Tränkemeisterkollegin, Catriona MacGillivray, erfahren, die der Feder von TheVirginian entstammt, die meines Wissens auch das erste Mal von diesem nützlichen Tier berichtet. Ob es allerdings aus Brasilien stammt und von dort von MacGillivray mitgebracht wurde, die dort für die Flamel-Stiftung arbeitet, oder aus anderen Gefilden ist mir im Moment leider nicht bekannt. Das erste Auftauchen in der Autorin zur Verfügung stehenden Fachliteratur wird in Kapitel 31 von Tortur aus der Feder der eben genannten TheVirginian verzeichnet.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Veröffentlicht September 2009
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling. Ich leihe sie mir lediglich ein wenig aus und gelobe, sie unbeschädigt und vollständig zurückzugeben.


End file.
